


Losing your virginity to Billy Hargrove

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Soft Billy Hargrove, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUESTED: Will anyone write soft losing your v card to billy headcanons for me?This is more of a drabble-H/C type short imagine





	Losing your virginity to Billy Hargrove

-The moment Billy Hargrove stepped foot inside Hawkins high school, his eyes immediately landed on you and you only 

-you were like an angel surrounded in soft light. your bright smile while talking to your friends seemed like it lit up the entire hallway as well as Billy’s heart

-he knew he somehow had to make you his. so when your friends broke away from you he had to jump into action quick before anyone else stole your attention

-”Hi there beautiful” Billy said as he leaned against the locker next to yours

-you turned to look at who said hi to you and it was like the world stopped rotating. your pupils dilated as you took in his ocean blue eyes and his killer smile

-”H-hi…” you stammered, giving him a shy smile. Billy’s heart melted at your smile, he felt like he was standing on a cloud

-“my name’s Billy, Billy Hargrove. May I ask what your name is?” Billy stuck out his hand for you to shake

-you couldn’t keep your eyes off of his, like his eyes had hypnotized you. you stuck your hand out to shake his. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N” you almost said in a whisper

-his grip on your hand was soft and gentle. he took your hand and brought it up to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss, making you blush and giggle

-that was the start of your guys fast growing friendship. he followed you everywhere like a lost puppy, which you didn’t mind at all

-Billy had asked you out on a date a few days later and you happily accepted. he made it his mission to ask you out on dates at least once a week

-months went by and you two were inseparable. Billy surely didn’t shy away from the PDA he gave you at school. everyone knew you were his

-when you had told Billy you were a virgin and you wanted to wait, he respected you and said he would wait till you were ready 

-one weekend your parents went out of town so you thought it was the perfect opportunity to have Billy over for a movie weekend

-you went out and rented a bunch of movies and bought some snacks

-Billy shows up at your door with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear just because he wanted to spoil his baby girl

-popping the movie in the VCR and grabbing the bowl of popcorn you snuggled in next to Billy’s side while you focused on the t.v. while Billy focused in on you

-halfway through the movie Billy let his fingers trace circles on your arm as he had it wrapped around you causing you to get goosebumps which made you hum and smile in content

-”what’s on your mind baby girl?” Billy asks, looking at you lovingly

-”I’m think I’m ready to go all the way with you” you say shyly, a blush rising on your cheeks

-”are you sure about this baby, we don’t have to if you don’t-” 

-you hushed Billy by pressing your lips to his, crawling in his lap and straddling him. Billy accepted this and held onto your hips as you grinded softly into him

-after a short make out session, Billy carries you into your room and lays you gently down on your bed and starts to undress you and himself

-he hovers over you and kisses you passionately, his lips traveling to your neck and down your chest and to the place he wanted you most

-he attaches his lips to your clit and gives it a kiss before he licks a swipe from your core to your clit causing you to whimper his name

-Billy licks and sucks your clit as his finger teases your pussy, slipping part of his finger in and out slowly and gently till he manages to get his finger in to the knuckle

-you’re a moaning mess, bucking your hips into his face as he slowly stretches you with his fingers. he stops and asks if you’re ready, you gave him a nod

-Billy gets up and positions himself and slips the head of his cock into you, pushing in really slow. you wince in pain and he stops and lets you get use to him

-once you were ready, you gave him a nod and he pushed slower, stretching you so deliciously. it hurt but it felt good at the same time. Billy stops when he’s all the way in so you could get used to him

\- he starts to pull out slowly and pushes back in slowly, hissing at the feeling of your tight pussy hugging his length

-Billy increased his speed a little faster when you started moaning, throwing your head back in pleasure

-he leans down and kisses you, deepening the kiss as he ruts faster into your sex. both of your moans and whimpers filling the room

-”Billy, I think I’m getting close” as you feel that hot coil burning in the pit of your stomach as your walls began to tighten

-Billy fucks you faster, his hips slapping against yours. he reaches down and rubs fast circles against your clit. you start to scream, your orgasm on the brink of explosion

-”cum for me baby girl, come on let go, fuck you feel so good” Billy leans down over you, not breaking his pace of his cock pounding into you or his fingers giving you pleasure

-one bite to your neck sends you over the edge, your orgasm exploding through you, your body is trembling underneath him, your legs wrapped around him tightly as your pussy tightens and throbs against his cock

-a couple more thrusts and Billy releases himself inside of you, loud grunts erupt from him into your neck. his thrusts faltering as he finishes out both of your highs

-he places soft, loving kisses over your neck, chest and lastly your lips as he stays inside of you. relishing in the feeling of your softness hugging him just right

-after pulling out slowly, Billy gets up and grabs a wet wash cloth to clean you up as well as himself before getting back into bed and bringing you to lay on his chest

-”are you okay baby? did you enjoy yourself?” Billy ran a hand through your hair as he kissed your forehead

-”I’m more than okay, it was perfect. thank you for making this so special. i love you Billy” this was the first time you said the L word to your boyfriend

-Billy smiles sweetly at you, cupping your cheek with his hand, his thumb brushing softly against your skin, “i love you too baby girl” 

-he places a loving kiss to your lips, lingering there long enough to make you melt right into him. he was so soft and gentle you could have fallen asleep against his lips

-laying your head back on his chest, he traced his fingers over the soft skin on your back lulling you to sleep


End file.
